This invention is directed generally to a suction collection and drainage apparatus, and more specifically, to a suction trap apparatus for use in collecting body fluids and tissue specimens from a patient.
Heretofore, the medical profession has had available certain suction collection and drainage apparatus in which a collection canister is connected to a source of suction to stimulate drainage from the body of a patient. In some instances, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,704,709 and 3,863,634, the body fluid is collected in a disposable liner positioned within the canister. The apparatus often is used together with a diagnostic instrument, such as an endoscope, to examine body cavities. Typically, the endoscope accomodates a bioptic instrument whereby tissue specimens may be extracted, under suction, from the body cavity and carried through the endoscope into the collection canister. However, it is troublesome and messy to remove the tissue specimen from the filled canister, and/or separate the desired specimen from other debris or tissue aspirated into the same canister.
It also is known to utilize a tissue specimen filter trap positioned in the suction line between the endoscope and the collection canister. While this permits the tissue specimen to be separated from the body fluid, it is necessary to shut down the apparatus and disassemble the suction line to gain access to the specimen once it is collected. This procedure is time consuming in that it must be repeated over and over again when several tissue specimens are to be collected during the same diagnostic examination.
The present invention provides a novel suction collection and drainage apparatus which overcomes the disadvantages associated with the heretofore known systems.